Uptown Funk
by LucyStellar10
Summary: A silly, side-one shot for my story "Behind The Cameras". Lucy is about to perform in front of her old school. Can she get through it? especially with Natsu at her side. Rated "T" for Gajeel's swearing. NaLu


**Author's Note: This is just a silly, side one-shot for my story "Behind The Cameras". Natsu and Lucy are a little OOC. Just a little! By the way, I'm really liking Mark Ronson's song "Uptown Funk." It's so catchy plus Bruno fucking Mars! But I'm going to use Against The Current ft. Set It Off's version of the song. I didn't include the entire lyrics because ain't nobody got time for that! Lastly, I changed up some of the lyrics to fit the characters personalities and gender. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uptown Funk or Fairy Tail. Duh -.-**

Lucy sighed as she dusted off the invisible dust on her burgundy, skater skirt while adjusting her white, ruffly shirt with a quote in cursive writing. She's about to perform in front of her former school "Magnolia Academy." She hasn't been here for almost 2 years but she needs to prove something. Prove her former classmates and teachers that she has made it. Her career is successful and it made her heart fill with joy. Plus, she looks gorgeous as fuck! If she do say so herself. The "Fire and Spirit" actress didn't have any anger towards her once classmates, she still cared for them and she forgave them. Even though, they trampled all over her dreams, it made her more determined to achieve it. The blonde looked at her side and saw her secret crush/ best friend being helped with his shirt that keeps on unbuttoning. He's dressed in a red flannel shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of some good-'ol Converse. _I can do this! Remember he's right beside you through the first performance!" _she thought enthusiastically. She suddenly heard some familiar arguing. She just lost herself for a minute and Gray &amp; Natsu are once again fighting. _"But then again, it is really fun. It would be so weird if they don't." _she thought. She practiced her vocals while waiting for her and Natsu's cue. One of the people backstage suddenly called the two and they will be performing in 5 minutes. "Let's go Luce! You know I'm here, after this we're going to 8island with Ice Stripper (A.N: Ya'll know who that is.) and the others." The salmon-haired actor said with his signature grin. "Yup!" the said girl replied with a bright smile while tying her black combat boots. The two best friends ran to the stage and got into their positions.

They heard murmurs and whispers from the crowd as they were suspicious about the people behind the red curtains. The music started and both of them are smirking. Lucy faced the crowd with a strong grip on her microphone in 80's fashion and started the song.

_" This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. " _Lucy sang with one of her hands on her hip.

_"This one, for them hood girls. Them good girls, straight masterpieces!"_ Natsu sang while half-grinning and half-smirking.

_"Stylin', while in, livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent. Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty." _The duo sang while their backs are facing each other.

_"I'm too hot!" _Lucy sang while pretending to fan herself and gave a crowd a flirtatious smile which made the school's entire male population to nosebleed, including Natsu's distant cousin Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney._"(Hot damn.)"_ Natsu harmonized with her.

_"Call the police and a fireman." _She sang while brushing her misplaced hair.

_"__I'm too hot!" _Natsu sang while dancing along with the beat.

_"__Make a dragon wanna retire, man." _He sang as he flipped his spiky, salmon, untamed hair which made some girls in the crown squeal in delight.

_"__I'm too hot!"_ The blonde sang the end of the lyric a little bit higher. _" (Hot damn!) _Natsu once again harmonized.

_"__Say my name, you know who I am." _She sang while pointing to herself with a silly smile. They sang the previous lyric again but much more stronger.

_"__And my band 'bout that money. Break it down." _She was truly having fun and she got lost in music like always.

_"__Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" _He sang while pointing his index to the female part of the audience. _"Whoo!" _They responded.

_"Boys, hit your, "Hallelujah" _The girl sang while pointing her index finger this time to the male part of the audience. _"Whoo!" _The boys responded.

_"'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you, 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you." _Lucy sang while looking straight to the crowd.

Natsu leaned to Lucy's microphone as the blonde blushed heavily. _"Saturday night and we in the spot. Don't believe me just watch." _ the two chorused.

The Youtubers grabbed their respective microphones and went down the velvet-colored stairs while dancing. _"Stop, wait a minute!"_ the two sang while Natsu made a "stop" sign with his left hand.

_"Fill my cup put some liquor in it. Take a sip, sign a check. Julio! Get the stretch!"_ The salmon-haired actor sang and whistled loudly.

_"Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi. If we show up, we gon' show out, smoother than a fresh jar of skippy." _Natsu and Lucy chorused while the girl giggled slightly.

They repeated the pre-chorus and chorus while the audience cheered loudly.

_"Come on, dance, jump on it. If you sexy than flaunt it. If you freaky than own it." _He sang and winked to the people listening.

_"Don't brag about it, come show me."_ Lucy sang and flipped her hair.

_"__Hey, hey, hey, oh!"_ The two chorused as the beat and music ended.

Lucy panted heavily and smiled widely to the crowd. She intertwined her hand with Natsu's as he blushed cutely while grinning. They bowed their heads and exited backstage. They were greeted with cheers from Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Juvia. But their cheers stopped when they saw the two holding hands. The duo immediately noticed it and unlocked their hands from each other as they looked away. Natsu internally groaned and slightly pouted. Levy and Erza gave Lucy a knowing look. _"Lu-chan! You two did great!" _The bookworm said._ "Yeah, I'm surprised Flame Brain didn't fall off the stage" _Gray taunted._ "You asking for a fight Ice Pants?!" _Natsu roared, his fists curled up._ "Are you two fighting again?" _Erza said in a fake sweet voice._ "NO!" _the two shrieked and got into their knees, hoping Titania wouldn't kill them. _"Good. Lucy, you and Natsu's performance was remarkable."_ Erza said while crushing her into her chest. _"You guys are fuckin idiots." _Gajeel said in a monotone voice_. "What did you say Metal Face?!" _Natsu yelled._ "I said you're a fucking idiot Salamander!" _Gajeel retorted._ "You're asking for it Pierced Freak!"_ Gray said shirtless. Juvia has fainted and was in her Gray land again. The red-head wasn't here to break them up because she apparently saw some strawberry shortcake and dragged Jellal along with her._ "Levy-chan, what should we do?" _Lucy whined as the best friends watch the three grown men fight_. "Just let them be, Lu-chan." _Levy said while sighing. _"Well we are Fairy Tail." _The blonde smiled softly.


End file.
